roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Prototype X-1
The Prototype X-1'' is an enormous ship created by the '''U.N.E. Description The Prototype X-1 is a Prototype ship built by the U.N.E. To get this ship you need to accept a quest and pay 6,000,000 Credits and bring a Weapon Part to the Shady Dealer on Myriad III (Must be fully upgraded to level 3). This is the most expensive of all obtainable non-limited ships. Interior The interior of the Prototype X-1 is entered through a teleporter located on the back of the ship. The interior is shaped like a cross. In the middle of the cross, the pilot seat sits behind ships status monitors and a hologram of the ship. To the right of the pilot seat, there is a display area with a bunch of mini ships. Advantages * Massive Turret damage. * Large number of powerful unique Turrets. * Have 1,000 more Shield than the Ghoul Nyx. * Longer range than the Prototype X-2. * Huge Cargo Hold. * Many players will retreat just from seeing this spawned. * Powerful Spinals. * Guns have a longer range than Starbases, making it one of the best Siege ships. * Has 50% Damage Resistance for a Prototype class ship to tank damage and constantly keep up the pressure on the enemy (that doesn’t mean it is invincible). * Has 25,000 combined HP plus the 50% Damage resistance. Disadvantages * Slowest ship in the game, sluggish Acceleration and Turn Speed. * Has trouble fighting smaller ships. * Unbelievably expensive, at a 7.2 million credit price tag including the Weapon Part. * Once destroyed, it becomes unobtainable, FOREVER. * The Weapon part is 30500 Uranium, which WILL take up a level 30 warehouse. Strategy * Use support ships when in combat. * '''''NEVER travel alone on this ship. * Despite the huge Cargo Hold for a combat ship, you should not use this ship for trading during War, as an experienced team could still take you down. Version History * Received a nerf in version (Unknown Version Of Game) * Received a slight buff in .60h. * Received a nerf losing 4 huge Spinals on both Phasers and Cannons. * Ambient sound removed in .62d2 * Buffed in version .65, with a remodel and Specialized Turrets and Spinals. * Colossus Guns and Bombardment Cannons received a nerf in Speed Denominator, making the deadly armament of Turrets less accurate against fast moving targets. Trivia * The original ship model was put into the game with the old U.N.E flag decal on it. This was a mistake. * The Prototype X-1 has arguably the most detailed interior of all the ships in Galaxy. * This ship has the largest explosion size of any ship in the game (along with the Prototype X-2). * The Prototype X-1 is slightly larger than the Nyx. * If you were to destroy a Prototype X-1 that had no Bounty, it increases your Bounty by 651k. * As of .63c, players receive 500,000 additional Credits for destroying this ship. (Divided among group/players) * The original Prototype X-1 model looks similar to the Leviathan because its model was recycled and modified to become the Leviathan following its decommissioning. * LordZeloxy and Cronotious conducted tests involving the Prototype X-1 and the Prototype X-2 and who would come out on top in a battle. They conducted two tests, one was purely DPS, and the other was an actual battle. * Many people have lost this ship to welding and betrayal. This is one ship that you should never trust when with opposing large fleets of people. * Has custom Torpedo models. * Appears on the Galaxy Wikia Background ** DPS: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mfdiBaU_Bj4 ** Actual Battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htIcKMR3hEY&feature=youtu.be ** Shortened Results: *** DPS: Draw *** Actual: Prototype X-1 Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Prototype Category:Siege Ship Category:Super Capital Ship Category:Quest Category:Support Ship Category:Advanced Ship